


Better Than Candy

by Pikachunicorn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Halloween, M/M, Silly, Trick or Treating, tim dressed as a cat because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“jaytim au in which Jason’s taking Damian out for doing trick or treat and ‘wow this is very cute neighbour’ Tim”</p><p>Within which, Jason is dorky, Damian is a pain in the butt and Tim is so damn hot goddamnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun doing this. Honestly. It was fab. Most of it was written at 3am, so forgive me. But yeah. Loved this.
> 
> These prompts are getting way to long. I planned them to be like 500 words tops. Alas, nah.
> 
> Working from the idea that Jason never died, and just continued at Robin until Damian came along. I love that AU!

"So..." Jason leant back a little, arms crossed, hip cocked slightly, as he inspected his little brother's outfit. "Do explain the costume choice?"

Damian simply narrowed his eyes at the man standing over him as if it was _plain common sense_. "Most foolish myths associated with this equally foolish holiday are brainless. They're supposed to be stupid, almost to the point of you, Todd."

"Ouch." Jason interjected lazily. "Continue."

"Vampires are calculating and intelligent. And so, we are vampires." Damian concluded firmly, thrusting a set of false fangs at Jason, and flipping his cape pointedly.

"Nothing to do with the bat stuff, then?" Jason smirked, snatching the fangs and holding the door open for the younger boy. "Daddy's boy."

"Stop talking, Todd. We have candy to collect." Damian grumbled in a smooth brush off of Jason's comments. Jason laughed at this and ruffled his brother's hair (much to the other's annoyance), before tugging him out into the night.

An hour later, their candy stash had become lush and plentiful (which Damian stated was entirely due to his powerful demeanour, which obviously scared all of the residents into giving more candy), and Jason's skin was beginning to itch from the dumb fake blood and white face paint. The false fangs were making his jaw ache and he was amazed that Damian hadn't even moved to taken his own out even once.

They approached - what would surely be - one of the last houses of the night, Jason yawning lazily into his palm (causing Damian to elbow him the rib because _no, Todd, evil does not yawn_ ). Rolling his eyes, Jason raised his hand to knock the door and-

And it swung open before he could so much as touch it. And now he was left with his fist just inches from some guy's face... Some... Very _cute_ guy... _Damn_.

Jason blinked a couple of times, his mouth slacking a little. He tried not to stare, he really did, but damn... The other boy can't have been too much younger than Jason, a year? Two, tops. His hair was dark and a little shaggy, parts of it pulled back behind a little headband that hid in his hair and was topped with two adorable, black kitty ears. His eyes, which were lined generously with black (that matched the whiskers and kitty nose scribbled on his skin), stood out a strong, icey blue that knocked the air out of Jason and almost kept him from looking down. _Almost_. Because the kid had on a full, black catsuit that may have been a little too small because it hugged him everywhere perfectly. And to complete his outfit (and apparently his total and complete destruction of Jason's brain), his neck was encircled with a red, velvet collar, bell and all.

"Ummm..." He spoke, lifting a hand to move Jason's (that had still been hovering in a fist in front of his face) down. "Can I help you?"

"Trick or treat." Damian responded bluntly, not posing it as a question. The tone brought Jason back to reality and he looked down at his brother, who held his crazy full basket out expectantly.

"Oh..." The cat boy raised an eyebrow at Damian's attitude and looked to Jason quickly before uttering "sure" and heading back into the house, leaving the door open. Jason may or may not have died when he saw the way the cat boy's ass wiggled when he walked, especially with the little fabric tail pinned to it. He groaned inwardly and hoped to hell Damian didn't hear that.

"Here," cat boy re-emerged with two handfuls of candy and shoved them roughly into Damian's basket. He paused for a second before frowning. "You're welcome." He offered sarcastically.

Damian simply narrowed his eyes up at the boy and inwardly vowed to take an immediate and permanent dislike to him.

The cat boy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips, looking up at Jason now. "You should learn to control your kid."

"You're Jason!" Jason exclaimed suddenly. "I- I mean- I'm cute- no! _You're_ cute! _I'm_ Jason! Hi! I-" he pulled the fangs from his mouth and opened it to speak again (like a normal person this time, without the fangs' muffling) when he registered that cat boy had spoken to him. He hastily blurted a rushed, "he's not my son! He's my _brother_."

The cat boy stared at him in disbelief and discomfort.

"I'm Jason." He tried again. Calmer and more orderly now. "And this-" he flings an arm out towards Damian, almost hitting him in the face, "is _not_ my kid."

Cat boy blinked at him, eyes a little wide. Jason seemed about three seconds away from dying of embarrassment. _When did he stop being able to talk to people? Why wasn't he smooth? Oh, god... Was he going to have to take lessons from Dick again?!_

"Tim." Cat boy offered finally, pushing a hand back through his hair. "I'm Tim."

Jason opened his mouth to speak again but just couldn't find the words, because, _woah_ , the cat boy actually spoke to him. _Tim_. Tim actually spoke to- _Damn... Tim. That's a cute name..._

"Listen..." He started, ignoring Damian tugging on his arm. "I'm sorry about Damian. I swear it doesn't run in the family. Definitely. I mean, I'm not even genetically related to him. I have none of his bad qualities, I swear!"

Tim was laughing a little at this, blush weaving into the whiskers on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Jason sighed, attempting to regain a little composure. "It's just, you're like, _really_ cute. And I was thinking maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime that I'm not dressed like a bad Twilight fanfiction and my asshole little brother isn't making me look bad?"

Tim's nose twitched a little in consideration (and, _fuck Jason, that was cute_ ), before a shy smile took his expression. "Sure."

"Seriously?!" Jason grinned widely, before regaining his composure. "I mean, yeah, great. How's tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow's perfect." Tim mirrored Jason's smile. "Pick me up at 11?"

"Yeah! I'll be there!" Jason exclaimed happily, maybe a little surprised that he may have totally nailed this. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Mmhmm..." Tim hummed, leaning against the doorframe with suitably catlike prowess. "Bye..."

"Bye, Tim..." Jason almost shuddered at how nice it felt to say the kid's name, before turning back to follow an already storming Damian back towards the street.

"And Jason," Tim called out after a few moments, prompting Jason to turn back. Tim grinned brightly, a giggle hidden somewhere in his expression. "Don't bring your brother."

"No way!" Jason laughed in response. "And, by the way, just because I won't be wearing this," he gestured at himself lazily, "doesn't mean you can't wear that. Looks good on you."

Tim rolled his eyes, but smiled a little wider and blushed a little deeper. "Goodbye, Jason."

"Goodbye, Tim."

Jason sighed happily to himself as he turned back to Damian, deep in his own head over Tim the cat boy. He only managed to regain concentration when Damian _tsk_ -ed loudly.

"What now?" Jason huffed, not losing his smile.

Damian looked up at Jason with narrowed eyes. "Grayson would be so ashamed."

**Author's Note:**

> Tim had been stalking the shit out of Jason/Robin, so of course he knew who he was, but he obvs wasn't gonna give that away...


End file.
